


Carmine

by vixxsbae



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsbae/pseuds/vixxsbae
Summary: "When Jaehwan kisses, everything suddenly goes oddly quiet; like the moment of silence between thunder and lightening."Taekwoon x Everyone kisses





	

**Wonshik**

Taekwoon had started writing lyrics for the songs, so would often find himself working in the studio with Wonshik, late at night.

That night Wonshik had called Taekwoon to the studio to “have a word” with him.

Though this was not what Taekwoon thought would happen and certainly he wouldn’t object. A kiss is one of the most sensual happenings and of course, Taekwoon will love it.

Wonshik’s lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. Wonshik’s hands were around Taekwoon’s waist and Taekwoon’s were locked around his neck.

When they broke for air, Taekwoon rested his forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. Wonshik’s smirk told Taekwoon everything and Taekwoon smiled back, sinking into his hold.

  
**Jaehwan**

It was late at night when practice for their upcoming comeback got over. Taekwoon could be less bothered about the time; he still wanted to perfect his moves before he got to bed, whenever that might be.

Jaehwan had decided to stay back with Taekwoon that night. The others didn’t object much mostly because they were tired too. Hakyeon, before leaving, remindes them for the nth time to come back to the dorm quickly.

It didn’t come as a surprise when Jaehwan kissed him, cornering Taekwoon against one of the mirrored walls.

When Jaehwan kisses, everything suddenly goes oddly quiet; like the moment of silence between thunder and lightening. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi.

Bang.

They kiss again. It’s the kind of kiss which breaks open the night sky. The kind of kiss which takes Taekwoon’s breath away and gives it back. It shows him every other kiss he’s had in his life had been wrong.

  
**Hongbin**

It was at back stage of some music show when their promotions had been going on in full swing, when it happened.

Taekwoon found himself too close to Hongbin, his back against the door, and their lips brushed against each other.

“I’m going to kiss you”, Hongbin explained. At first Taekwoon was too dumbfounded.

“We’re backstage at a music show, we can be called anytime”, Taekwoon blurts out softly.

“I know”, Hongbin says, his thumb grazing Taekwoon’s lips.

Before Taekwoon can come up with any smart-ass reply, Hongbin’s lips is on Taekwoon’s.

Hongbin’s hand cups his face, gently, as if made of porcelain and could break at the slightest touch. His lips slowly brush against Taekwoon’s, as if painting every part of his mouth. It’s wonderful. It’s intoxicating. And Taekwoon’s never been kissed before like he was treasured.

  
**Sanghyuk**

Whenever Taekwoon kisses Sanghyuk, the latter’s mouth tastes of something.

The first time when their lips had come into contact with each other, it sent shivers down Taekwoon’s back, the intoxicating smell of early of morning dew and taste of blueberry gave a different vibe, as Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk he could see a swirl of different emotions.

This time when Sanghyuk kisses Taekwoon it’s different.

It’s soft and slow. Sanghyuk tastes like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air.

  
**Hakyeon**

Hakyeon’s fingers gently ran up and down Taekwoon’s spine, coaxing shivers out of him. With his cheeks still blushing hotly, he looked up at Hakyeon’s captivating brown eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon watched breathlessly as his eyes studied his with a silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across his face.

Taekwoon stifled a surprised gasp as Hakyeon’s soft lips captured his, causing his body tonflush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through hid veins, warming him. He felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop him, making his heart sing with pure joy.

Hakyeon’s lips move to Taekwoon’s neck. Hakyeon knows that once he kisses his neck, his resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, Taekwoon’s hands eill start to do Hakyeon’s bidding. They will fall down his back as his swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their track.

Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both know it’s just a matter of time before it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.  
> crossposted on my tumblr.  
> send me prompts on my tumblr or twitter  
> tumblr: http://liesatemymoment.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/liesatemymoment


End file.
